Things That Go Bump In The Night
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: #1 in my Jack/Ianto series. Prompt: Jack and Ianto watch a horror movie, despite Ianto's phobia of scary movies. R&R x


**Things That Go Bump in the Night**

_A/N: 1# in my Jack/Ianto series. Prompt by my sister: Horror movie._

_**********_

"Ianto?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's get a take-away and a movie tonight. We've been working a lot recently and I feel we never spend much time together anymore," Jack suggested, from where he was lying on the couch, flicking through TV channels. Ianto walked out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a dishtowel.

"Alright," Ianto said, with a smile. "Sounds good to me." He sat on the sofa next to Jack, who put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a twenty pound note.

"I'll run to the rental store and you call the take-away," he said. Ianto nodded and leaned over to kiss Jack.

"Be back soon," Jack said, kissing Ianto and pulling on his coat before leaving the house. Ianto smiled and turned off the TV before calling the Chinese and continuing to clean up.

**********

"Ok … what do you want to watch?"

Ianto sat up on the couch, taking a sip of wine from a glass in front of him.

"What did you get?"

"I got … Nightmare on Elm Street, the Exorcist and Friday the Thirteenth … lots of horror movies," Jack said, looking up at Ianto. Ianto went pale but tried not to let Jack notice.

"Great …" he said, just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He headed to the door and collected their food from the delivery girl. Ianto paid her, plus a tip, before closing the door. He took their food to the kitchen and dished it up before taking Jack's plate out to the living room. He was putting Nightmare on Elm Street into the DVD player. Ianto put the food down on the table, careful not to spill any on his carpet. He took off his shoes and socks before sitting on the sofa, tucking his napkin into the front of his t-shirt. Jack closed the curtains and locked the door as it was quite late and sat beside Ianto, kicking off his own shoes. They tucked into their food as Jack pressed play.

**********

Ianto was curled up against Jack, hugging a pillow against his chest, just in case he needed to cover his eyes. Jack seemed to be enjoying the movie, his eyes widening and a smirk on his lips when something amazing happened. But Ianto was totally the opposite. He had never told anyone about his fear of horror movies. He hated them. They gave him nightmares and had done so since he was a child. Every time something happened, he'd jump or he'd make a strange noise or cover his eyes with the pillow. But Jack never clicked on to what was wrong. The movie was almost finished (Ianto silently thanked the heavens for that) and it was almost one o'clock in the morning. Jack turned off the TV.

"That was so good. Why I've never seen that before, I'll never know," he said, before turning to Ianto, who had turned a ghostly shade of white. "Y'ok?" Ianto nodded quickly and he picked up their dirty dinner dishes and put them in the dishwasher before returning to Jack and snuggling up to him again.

"Let's go to bed," Jack said. Ianto nodded. He stayed close to Jack all the way upstairs, looking left and right as they went up as if something was going to jump out at him. They went into the bedroom. Ianto looked around him as Jack began to strip out of his clothes for bed. Ianto checked the bathroom, closets, even under their bed before he took off his own clothes and slid into bed beside Jack. He snuggled right up to him before Jack fell asleep. But Ianto knew he wouldn't sleep … not after watching that stupid movie.

**********

It had to be about three o'clock in the morning. Ianto was suddenly woken by the bedroom door creaking. He was terrified. He looked over at Jack, only to see his shape underneath the bed covers in the dim light of the street lamp outside. Ianto slid out of bed, and out onto the landing. He could hear more creaking. His heart rate was racing. He tiptoed across the landing. The creaking now seemed to be coming from downstairs. He crept downstairs and noticed the TV was on. If Jack was in bed, then who had been watching the TV? He looked around for the remote, but couldn't find it. Suddenly it went off and he was left in total darkness. His breathing became laboured as he began to panic.

"You're fine, Ianto, you're fine," he whispered to himself. He felt around for something to hold on to. He finally found the back of the sofa. He began to head back upstairs. But when he walked forward, something grabbed him and he collided with it before falling backwards over the sofa, screaming. Ianto lay there panicking when he suddenly heard laughing. The light was switched on. The 'it' turned out to be Jack, who was standing there, almost killing himself laughing.

"You big bastard!" Ianto scolded. He got up and he ran at Jack, tackling him to the ground and slapping him playfully on the arm.

"I couldn't resist, Ianto, I'm sorry. I noticed all the way through the movie, you were trembling and scared, but I didn't say anything because I wanted to scare you," he said, his laughter calming down a little.

"But I thought you were in bed?" Ianto asked. Jack shook his head.

"I rearranged the pillows to look like my shape," he said. Ianto slapped him again.

"You better be glad I love you or you'd be dead right now," Ianto said, leaning down to kiss Jack. Jack kissed him back deeply.

"I won't do it again – promise."

"I should put you on a sex ban for a week," Ianto said, making Jack pull away and look up at him, mock-horrified.

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at Ianto before kissing him again. Ianto smiled into the kiss before helping him up.

"Come on," Jack said. "Let's go to bed. Oh, and I'll protect you," he teased with a smile. Ianto sighed.

"I really hate you!"


End file.
